


Migraine

by iammyownqueen



Series: tts Gen week [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammyownqueen/pseuds/iammyownqueen
Summary: Quirin get a migraine. Varian makes it worse, and then better.
Relationships: Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Series: tts Gen week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178357
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> Rip to everyone hoping this was a Young Justice fic. This takes place around season three, but it could also be season one, the timing isn't super important. Written for TTS Gen week day one (Its a day late oop)

Quirin was having a bad day. It was one of those days where every sound grates against your eardrums and the sun was just a _little_ too bright.

That's how it started, anyway. For the most part, he could ignore the too bright sun and the fact that every noise was just a bit too loud, and the fact that his head was aching _just a little._ As the day wore on, the sun grew brighter and beat against his eyes vigorously. Every sound turned into a poorly tuned orchestra, too _there_ and too loud and too much altogether. His head throbbed against his skull, until the only thing he really wanted to do was curl up into bed and ignore the rest of the world until everything got quiet again.

He tried to get through the day, he really did. He drank more water than maybe he needed too, in the hopes that it was just dehydration rearing its ugly head. He took breaks and sat in the shade, outside of the sun, although it wasn’t particularly hot out. In the end, he abandoned his field work and headed home. Even if he had stayed, he wouldn’t have accomplished much anyway.

Varian was working in his lab when he heard someone open the front door, which was odd because it was the middle of the day. The only people who really came to the house at all were his dad and Varian himself, and it was the middle of the day. It was far too early for his dad to be home.

Varian crept out of his lab and into the house with a rodent trap at the ready, so he could investigate who exactly was in the house, and immobilize them, if necessary. 

“Varian?” his dad called out.

Varian gave a sigh of relief and shoved the rodent trap back into his pocket.

“Dad?” Varian asked, stumbling into the kitchen. “You’re home early.” 

“Mhm,” Dad said helpfully.

“Are you okay?” Varian asked, noticing that his dad was standing by the kitchen sink, wringing out a wet washcloth. Varian remembered him saying that he had a lot to do before he left this morning, and there was no way he had finished already.

“I’m fine, Varian. Just a headache is all. I’m going to go lie down for a bit. Do you think you can handle dinner on your own tonight?”

“I- yeah of course I can. Are you sure you're okay?”

“I’m fine Varian. I’m going to take a nap, okay? I’ll be upstairs if you need anything.”

“I-okay.” He wanted to argue, but his dad wasn’t much for admitting when he was sick or in pain, and it was even more difficult to get him to accept help when he needed it.

Quirin gave Varian a soft smile and a pat on the shoulder before walking up the stairs to his bedroom. When he got there he closed his curtains, took off his shoes, and sank into bed. The cold washcloth helped to soothe his migraine, and the relative darkness and quiet of the room was a nice reprieve from the sun outside and constant noise.

So why couldn’t he get some damn sleep?

It was Varian, mostly. Sure, the sun coming through the windows was contributing, but did Varian have to do… whatever it was he was doing _right now?_ Quirin could hear the loud clanging of pots and pans coming from the kitchen, coupled with a truly _awful_ smell wafting upstairs. It smelled bitter, almost like rotting cabbages but worse. If his migraine was bad before, it was bordering on torture now. He put a pillow over his head in the hope that it would block out both the noise and the scent, but to no avail. 

_Varian, I love you more than anything in this entire world,_ Quirin thought to himself. _But please do literally_ anything _else right now._

Migraines have a funny way of distorting everything around you, including the passage of time. Quirin had no idea how long he had been lying in bed before Varian crept in. All he knew was that the smell had not yet dissipated and the sun was still shining through the windows and God must have forsaken him because his head still felt like an axe was bearing down on his skull.

His door squeaked open. _He really needed to oil its hinges, it was louder than he remembered it being._ More light from the hall poured in the room and he wanted to bury himself in his covers, if not for the fact that Varian was standing by the foot of his bed. Despite everything, Quirin was prepared to get up for whatever Varian needed him for. There didn’t sound like there had been an explosion, but maybe there was another emergency that he needed to tend to. Varian’s experiments had been going haywire less and less, but there was still the occasional accident that required extra help.

“Dad?” Varian whispered softly. If Quirin hadn’t been awake already, he probably would have missed it. “Are you awake?”

Quirin grunted and managed to push himself to a sitting position.

Varian came closer to the bed where Quirin was sitting. “I made this for you,” he said, holding out a small decorative vile. “It should alleviate your headache and help you get some sleep.”

Quirin’s heart melted. Of course Varain would try to help him, even when he made it clear that it wasn’t necessary. His son was always so thoughtful when it came to his alchemy, it was in his nature.

“Thank you, Varian,” he said softly, taking the vile from his hands. Varian simply nodded and handed him something else. Something _wet._ It took Quirin a moment to comprehend that it was a damp cloth, like the one Varian had seen him prepare earlier. Varian gave him a smile and left the room, closing the door behind him.

The medicine Varian left him with tasted worse than the smell, and Quirin had to stop himself from gagging. Despite this, it worked wonders. After a few minutes, it seemed to soften everything around him, and he felt himself drift off easily.

A soft sunlight was filtering through the windows when Quirin finally woke up. It was evening now, he was sure of it. He yawned and stretched, basking in the lack of pain. That medicine had done its job and his headache was now nonexistent. He took a deep breath, and was pleasantly surprised by the wonderful smell that greeted him. It was a far cry from the rotting cabbages he had smelled earlier. This smelled like something cooking, though he wasn’t sure what. Curiosity and hunger quickly took hold of him, and he made his way to the kitchen.

What he saw wasn’t what he expected, but it was appreciated nonetheless. Varain, instead of doing any form of alchemy, was sitting quietly at the table, reading a book.There was a pot bubbling on the stove and as Quirin approached, he realized that it was soup.

“Varian, you didn’t have to do all of this,” Quirin said with a smile. When he had told Varian to handle dinner by himself, he had expected him to make some ham sandwiches and be done with it, not prepare a full meal for the two of them.

“I know,” Varian shrugged. “But I wanted to.”

Quirin hugged him from behind, though he was still sitting in the chair. Varian hugged back to the best of his ability, wrapping his arms around Quirin’s.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” Varian said softly.

“Me too,” Quirin said. “Thank you for your help.”

“Mhm,” Varian said with a smile.

Quirin let go and ruffled Varian’s hair. “Is the soup ready yet or does it still need more time?”

“No, it’s ready, I was just waiting for you.”

Quirin smiled again and got two bowls from the cupboard and dished out two bowls of soup. Varian accepted his with a smile and closed the book he’d been reading.

“Are you working on any new projects?” Quirin asked.

“Actually, yeah! I was thinking about a serum that could improve crop yields. That way, you wouldn’t have to spend as much time tending to the crops. If I can just get the formula right…”

Quirin listened intently, knowing full well that Varian would have the first version of the serum done before the end of the week.

Outside, the sun was setting at last.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a role reversal where Varian ends up takig care of his dad a bit. It was written in like, two days so its not super polished but whatever.


End file.
